Mi Pequeña Girasol
by Yokai-Onechan
Summary: Y quién diría que salir con la pequeña girasol de la familia Uzumaki, hubiera sido todo un… ¿Desafío?, una ¿Aventura? O una ¿Sentencia de muerte? Fuera lo que fuera la respuesta, de algo estaba seguro... No se daría por vencido. Por algo es el hijo de Ino Yamanaka. (Crédito a la imagen a su respectivo autor) :)


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto , no me pertenecen . Son de Mashashi Kishimoto , a mí solo las obras . Los uso SIN FINES DE LUCRO .**_

 _ **Título:**_ Mi pequeña Girasol

 _ **Género:**_ Comedia (?) / Romance/ Drama :3

 _ **Personajes:**_ Inojin Yamanaka / Himawari Uzumaki / Familia Uzumaki :D

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Quizás un poco de Occ . Realice sus personalidades a partir de mi punto de vista –A los principales─

Drabble de 619 palabras exactas, con 7 capítulos cortos ─aproximadamente─ .

 _ **Resumen:**_

Y quién diría que salir con la pequeña girasol de la familia Uzumaki, hubiera sido todo un… ¿Desafío?, una ¿Aventura? O una ¿Sentencia de muerte?

Fuera lo que fuera la respuesta, de algo estaba seguro... No se daría por vencido. Por algo es el hijo de Ino Yamanaka.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Lo se soy cruel por no haber actualizado Jodido Amor y hacer la continuación de Te Necesito Como El Aire Para Respirar. Pero por falta de inspiración no he podido hacerlo, es seguro que lo hare sea como sea.

Este proyecto es un reto personal. No me considero excelente escritora pero tampoco soy tan mala. Poco a poco se aprende :3

Espero realmente que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo. Por ¡KAMI! se ven tan mono juntos ¡VIVA EL INOHIMA!, JAJA ree flashada yo xD

─Itachi-kun…─ diálogos

 _«Itachi-kun…»_ pensamientos

~ὤ~ὤ~ὥ~ὤ~ὤ~ὥ~ cambio de escena

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 _ **"Mequetrefe"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Echo un rápido vistazo al sujeto que tuvo la osadía de presentarse en su casa. Lo analizo de pies a cabeza, notando cada minúsculo detalle. Cada facción de su rostro si delataba alguna expresión de doble intención con su pequeña princesa.

Oh sí, porque si no fuera por su amada esposa ese mequetrefe ni siquiera hubiera pisado la vereda.

Se hizo a un lado y con una voz fría, le dijo ─Pasa.

A pasos pausados el joven avanzó con precaución, sentía que aquel hombre en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima. Y no con un afectuoso abrazo, más bien con una buena paliza. Esas que nunca olvidarías.

En verdad que estaba entrando en territorios peligrosos.

─Buenas Noches Señor Uzumaki, soy Inojin Yama…

─Ahórrate la presentación niño, se quién eres─. Lo interrumpió de forma tosca, una vez cerrada la puerta. Se dio la vuelta con la frente en alto y lo miro con recelo ─ ¿Crees que dejaría salir a Hima con cualquiera? , te investigue antes que nada ─ sonrió retorcidamente, lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

Inojin no supo cómo interpretar la mueca del rubio mayor. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

─Oh, me honra de esa manera Uzumaki-san ─ le devolvió el gesto de forma falsa. Naruto lo noto.

 _«Este chico tiene agallas»_. Pensó para sus adentros. « _Pero no tanto como yo»._

Inesperadamente lo tomo del cuello y froto sus nudillos en la cabeza del joven, mientras reía con naturalidad.

Eso le pareció ilógico. ¿Cómo puede cambiar de actitud tan de repente? Primero le había declarado la guerra indirectamente y ahora lo trata como si el hombre lo conociera desde siempre.

 _«Simple, sufre de trastorno bipolar»_. Concluyo para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa.

Pronto comprendió la verdadera razón.

─ ¡Cariño! Con que aquí estabas ─ apareció una bella mujer de cabello azulado y ojos perla acercándose a los dos, con un trapo en las manos viniendo del pasillo. ─ Lo siento, estaba haciendo la cena ─ llego con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios ─ Tú debes ser Inojin ─ extendió su mano y él lo estrecho ─ Himawari, habla maravillas de ti. ─ Naruto bufo y Hinata lo miro con una advertencia. ─ Yo soy su madre, mucho gusto en conocerte.

─El placer es mío ─ beso su mano siendo cortes. Hinata levemente se sonrojo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien había sido tan caballero con ella. Ni siquiera su amado esposo.

Naruto carraspeo llamando la atención. Era obvio que estaba molesto.

─Espero que Naruto-kun te haya tratado bien ─ dijo cambiando de tema. El ambiente pronto se sintió tenso. El joven estaba a punto de responder, cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido.

─Por supuesto que si Hina-chan, como puedes dudar de mi ¡Dattebayo! ─ fingió sentirse ofendido dramáticamente, mientras tragaba grueso. No era nada bonito ver a su querida mujer, enojada. Claro que no.

─Muy bien ─ lo miro perspicaz, como buscando la verdad en sus ojos. Cambio de semblante volviendo a la misma calidez de siempre. ─Himawari no tarda en bajar. Llévalo al living, me iré a fijar la comida. No tardo.─ Desapareció caminando hacia el fondo.

─Sígueme ─ hablo el adulto serio.

¿Qué clase de torturas lo estaría esperando? o simplemente ¿estaba exagerando las cosas? Levanto sus hombros dando menor importancia, algo le decía que sería divertido.

Siguió lentamente al Uzumaki, hasta cruzar mirada con él. Azules contra verdes. Era clara señal de que el padre de su cita lo veía como un rufián o algo por el estilo. Lo confirmo cuando trono sus dedos en una de sus palmas y le dijo:

─Muchacho, tenemos que hablar.

Y él se mantuvo sereno.

* * *

Bien este es el fin pero lo continuare!

Así que no se desesperen, es una promesa ¡Tebanne!

Y otra cosa que me olvide de avisarle… De JA .

Estaba pensando en cambiar uno de los personajes principales masculinos … Por Kakashi :3 ¿Qué dicen?

¡Espero sus comentarios! Ya saben alguna critica constructiva sera bienvenido :)

Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUERIDOS AMIGOS! 3

Besos, Shi-Yokai ᴖ»ᴗ«ᴖ®

01/01/16


End file.
